


Fractal

by jenna_thorn



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not actually a broccoli test fic</p><p>
  <i>"Why is there an alien life form in the fridge?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

Tony walked to the refrigerator without stumbling, a feat only notable because his eyes were closed. He finished reciting a string of seemingly random numbers, opened his eyes and the fridge door at the same time, and shouted, "Holy crap, what is that?"

"According to the Peapod receipt, it's a broccoflower."

"No, Jarvis, end at nine," Tony told the air, then turned to Steve at the table. "Why is there an alien life form in the fridge?"

"Broccoflower. Would you believe I clicked the wrong button when ordering?"

"Yeah, ... no I won't. I saw you on Amazon the other day. You only get to pull that shit for the first six months." Steve hid his smile and Tony peered at the shelf again. 

"It's not going to bite, Tony."

"It's a fractal." Tony pulled it from the fridge and struck the pose of Hamlet holding Yorick's skull.

"So as a vegetable, it alarms you, but as a three dimensional representation of theoretical math, it's better?"

Tony grinned in agreement and Steve nodded into his mug.


End file.
